


未寄出的信件

by EblesSmith



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EblesSmith/pseuds/EblesSmith
Summary: 雅各布发现了他姐姐的一封信。
Relationships: Evie Frye/Élise de la Serre
Kudos: 2





	未寄出的信件

在火车上并不是只有任务，雅各布和伊薇还需要定期处理据点上的信件，扔掉毫无意义的，留下与任务相关的以及私人的。

这样的工作他姐姐伊薇更为擅长，也忍得下性子，所以除非伊薇外出单独执行任务了，雅各布是不会去碰那成堆的信封的。

然而很不巧，伊薇今天并不在，雅各布不得不承担起这个责任。他拆开封蜡，从里面拿出信纸来，一一查看内容。

雅各布是不知道他姐姐是怎么耐得住性子看完一封接着一封的无聊信件的。

不过也不是所有的都很无聊，在成堆的来信中，雅各布发现了一封写着外面地址的信，显然是要邮寄出去的，但不知道为什么被扔在了这些来信中间。

要寄往的地方是远在海峡对岸的法兰西，但具体是哪里雅各布已经不能分辨出来了。

这是伊薇的字迹。

雅各布知道伊薇确实曾去往过对面那个国家，因为兄弟会的某些事宜，但伊薇从未提起过在那儿除了兄弟会相关的经历，而雅各布也不会去探听他姐姐的私人问题。

这封信似乎只是个草稿，前面几行好像是用法文写的，但几乎都被墨水抹去了，直到信纸的中间才开始有工整的英文。

「My Dear E」

即便是写信，雅各布也没见过伊薇用这样的词汇。

E或许是某个人名字的首字母，但紧随其后的是墨水点，并没有写全。雅各布仔细搜索了记忆中的人名，然而并没有叫E什么而且疑似与伊薇有过来往的。

前面太多的铺垫与寒暄，直到下一页信纸上才开始真正的落笔。

信的内容并无逻辑，可见写信之人内心纷乱，然而从这破碎的只言片语间，雅各布还是凭着自己的想象力，还原了真相。

那无非是一个有关爱情故事。

曾远在异国他乡的伊薇与E小姐相遇。那时伊薇尚还是个老手中的新手，E小姐却已经在她父亲的影响之下，加入圣殿骑士团多年。

按说两人并没有交集，而且作为刺客与圣殿骑士，本该是敌人，甚至要针锋相对，但两人初相遇时并不知道彼此的身份，伊薇是侥幸获得舞会邀请的“玛蒂尔达”，而E小姐，是经常受邀出入这样场合的贵族。

两个被束缚在舞裙里的自由灵魂相互吸引了，又或者说，伊薇这样像是被礼服挟持了的僵硬动作（雅各布的确见识过），实在无法不引起人的注意，不过其他人也只当她是“乡巴佬”。

两人相谈甚欢，这样良好的第一印象甚至冲淡了再见面时因立场产生的矛盾。

伊薇原本是要与法兰西的兄弟会交流，顺便做了任务，没想到一夜过去兄弟会竟然支离破碎，伊薇伊薇也被迫卷入一场诡谲的阴谋之中。

昨天的那场舞会上，原本是兄弟会与圣殿骑士的一次秘密会晤，在此之前少有人知，然而舞会上圣殿骑士的那一方被杀，兄弟会的人不知所踪。伊薇因为刺客的身份并且出席了舞会，而染上了嫌疑。

圣殿骑士的人杀来时，就只有E小姐一个，她没急着兴师问罪，而是向伊薇展示了几封信件——关于肢解两方现有高层破坏合作的信件。

“你不怀疑些什么？”伊薇略有些疑惑。

“我们没有时间了，”E小姐与伊薇对视着，“我需要你的帮助。”

尽管伊薇关于两方对立的观念根深蒂固，但理性仍然占了上风，E小姐的真诚也足够打动她。

“合作愉快。”

血缘带来的能力让伊薇能够更加快速且有效地调查，而E小姐多年来上流社会的生活令她们更加容易地接触可能与此事有关的高层。当然，两人多年以来所接受的训练使她们在一些“特殊情况”下更加游刃有余。

情意萌生于枪火与死亡之中，像是荒野废墟上开出的一朵小小的、随风摇曳的无名花，看上去美丽、脆弱，却坚韧地生在石缝之间。

临别前两人交换了不明意义的吻。伊薇觉得这代表了什么。  
“或许我们会再见面的。”

信到这里突兀地结束了，没有落款，只有几滴零星的墨迹。

-Fin.-


End file.
